Bella Salvatore-Mikaelson
by MissChloeSalvatore
Summary: When Bella and the Cullen's are out playing baseball its not James Victoria and Laurent that comes out.
1. Familiar faces

Bellapov:

My name is Isabelle Salvatore-mikaelson and I am a vampire. Yes i said vampire, a real vampire not a sparklepire. It all started a few months before I was born. My mom (Elena Gilbert-Salvatore) was dating my uncle Stephen when one day she decided that she loved my dad (Damon Salvatore). Which is how their affair started leading up to my birth. I am also the wife of Niklaus Mikaelson. We met back in new Orleans in the 1980s. It all started when I was looking for a drink.

***flashback***

"Hey watch it !" I shouted as someone barged into me. I paused as I looked up to see one of the hottest men ever. "Hello love my name is Klaus Mikaelson" he told me. "Hi my name is Isabelle Salvatore " I replied. "Are you relatd to Damon Salvatore by any chance?" "Yes he's my father which means you must be the hybrid that has no feelings". " wow your father must really hate me" he muttered under his breath. "Would you like to get a drink with me?" "Sure" I replied as we walked towards the bar.

**flashback over***

And that was the beginning of our relationship. About 16 years ago we got married. Then a few months ago Katherine was trying to blackmail mom, dad and Klaus so they sent me to hide. That was when I met the Cullen's. My parents sent me to the small town of forks, Washington as no one really knows it. So I compelled a man Charlie swan to believe I was his daughter from his first marriage. So I had to start school which is where I met the Cullen's. Alice, jasper and Edward all have powers. Alice can see the future based on descisons. Jasper is a empath and can feel and manipulate emotions. Edward can read anyone's mind without having to touch them, although my kind of vampire can block him out o our mind. The rest of the Cullen's don't have a power although Carlisle is a doctor and is around blood almost every day."Bella honey are you okay, you have been in a deep thought ?" Esme asked me." Yeah I'm fine just some past memories". When suddenly Alice's face went blank. "Three unknown humans are coming here any second". That's when three familiar people walked out.


	2. revealed

Disclaimer. I dont own twilight or tvd.

Bellapov

"Mom, dad, nik?" I asked happily as I ran to them. "Hey honey" mom said as she opened her arms so I could hug her and dad. "Where's my hug?" Nik said playfully. "Well I don't know maybe you don't get one after abandoning me for 6 months alone" I said right back just as playful. Just as I went to hughimi heard Edward call out "bella love get away from them they could be dangerous and what do you mean mom and dad Renees in Florida and Charlie's your dad" ugh I forgot about them. "Bella. Really? And what does he mean love I leave you for 6 months to come back to find not only has my wife changed her name but she's also found herself a boyfriend. God Isabelle has Katerina brainwashed you?" Nik asked me. "And don't think I haven't noticed that they're cold ones! What have I told you? STAY AWAY FROM COLD ONES!" He shouted at me. "I'm sorry daddy. Nik I love you not a dumb, mind reading, freak of a cold one. And gayward LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted. "So why are you back I thought you were taking care of Katherine" I asked them. "Me, your dad, uncle Stephen and Klaus managed to trap her in the tomb so she can't get out which means that you're free to come back home with us now" mom explained to me. "YES" I shouted happily running up to nik and kissing him passionately on the lips as my parents looked away awkwardly and the cullens stood there not knowing what to do. As we broke apart I said "what are we waiting for all I need to do is get my things then we can go" I said running off dragging nik with me. As we got to Charlie's house I told nik to climb up the tree like Edward does to get in my room. "Bells what are you doing back so-" he started saying. "You are going to forget me then go up to bed and sleep then very on as normal" I compelled him. "I am going to forget you then go upstairs to sleep and carry on as normal" he repeated after me then walked upstairs to bed. As I came into the spare room I said to nik "that went easier than I expected" as I started packing at vampire speed. "I know love" he said as he stood up. "Ready to go?" He asked me. "Yes" I replied pinning him to the door whilst smashing our lips together. "Its been way too long since we last did that" he spoke after we broke apart. "I know. Come on mom and dads probably wondering where we are" I said jumping out the window. "Let go" he replied.


	3. Leaving and a heart to heart

**A. for all the good reviews im sorry I have'nt updated in a while but I hope this makes up for it!**

BELLAPOV

"So whats happened Mystic falls while I've been in Forks?" I asked Nik.

"Nothing much although I have been teasing blondie, I think she's falling for me" he said chuckling whilst whispering the last part.

"Who's blondie?" I asked Nik as we waked towards my parents car.

"Blondie would be a certain vampire with the name Caroline Forbes" my dad called to us. I must admit though I was kinda jealous.

"Ugh her?! Seriously Niklaus you couldn't have found anyone else?" I asked him.

" Hmmm I think someone is a bit jealous" Nik said chuckling.

"I am not!" I replied quickly hoping he didn't notice that I was lying.

"Liar" he laughed walking off as I ran to catch up to him.

DAMONPOV

"You have to admit they are a cute couple" Elena said to me as we stood by the car watching them run around. Although I wouldn't admit it out loud they were a cute couple. When Bella first admitted to having a boyfriend I remember thinking that they wouldn't last long I would kill them long before he asked her out on their second date. But when I saw how happy he made Isa I knew that I should leave them to there own. Every father wants to see their daughter happy especially when she's your only daughter.

"Damon?" Elena questioned me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you happy?" she asked me.

"What makes you ask me that?" I asked her my eyes softening.

"Its just that to have our famiy, to have the life we're living you had to give up your brother, your only flesh and blood lrft in this world apart from Isa" she said to me.

"What makes you think that this life is'nt the one I want? If I wanted to go back to being on good terms with Stefan then I wouldn't have chosen you and Isa over him would I?" I replied kissing her softly.

"Ewwwww parent mush digusting!" I heard Isa screech.

"Now you know what me and your father have to put up with everyday" Elena said back.

"Come on lets go home" I said getting in the car not knowing what dramas were waiting for us back at home.


	4. Getting back to Mystic falls

**Again thanks for the great reviews and I dont know when I can update this next so sorry if you have a long wait!**

**I dont own twilight or vampire diaries it all belongs to stephanie meyer and L.J Smith!**

BELLAPOV

Most of the way back to Mystic falls I was asleep on Niks shoulder but when we were about 15 minutes away I couldn't stop bouncing, it was like I had had and energy drink and lots of chocolate. **(A.N. my friend shannon gets like that too) **I think that it annoyed everyone,not that I care.

"Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet?" I kept on chanting until dad finally lost it.

"IF YOU SAY ARE WE THERE YET ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR YOU ARE GETTING OUT OF THIS CAR AND WALKING TO MYSTIC FALLS!" Dad shouted at me. Everyone looked at me as if to say never do that again. Then everything went silent as we saw the sign saying welcome to Mystic falls.

"We're here, we're here, we're here, we're here" I started chanting again as everyone groaned and looked at me.

"I love you daddy" I said as sweetly as possible. I swear I heard him mumble under his breath "sure you do".

As we pulled up at the house I started getting really excited to see uncle Stefan as I hadn't seen him in a while and he was my favourite uncle.

"Uncle Stefan!" I called out to him from the doorway of the house.

"Isa, is that you?" He asked me.

"Well obviously, how many people call you uncle Stefan?" I stated.

"Isabella Marie Salvatore-Mikaelson you apologise to Stefan for being rude!" mom said to me as she elbowed me in the ribs.

"Sorry mom, sorry uncle Stefan" I muttered knowing that they would hear me.

"Mom im going to the grill for a bit" I told her as I started to slip on my leather jacket.

"Alright honey don't be too long" she called back.

"Nicky are you coming with me?" I asked sweetly putting on the charm.

"I guess I am love. Oh and will you stop calling me Nicky, its either Nik, Klaus or Niklaus NOT Nicky" he said putting emphasis on the not.

"Sure sweetheart" I said half heartedly walking out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me" he called to me as he ran out after me.


	5. Authors Note

Sorry this isn't an update, I don't know when I can update next as I have a huge case of writers block and I also have to use my sisters laptop which I need permission to use.

Love

MissChloeSalvatore


	6. Secrets revealed

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope this makes up for my absence -Chloe

BELLAPOV

We had been at the grill for about 10 minutes laughing and joking when I heard the bell go announcing that someone had just walked through the door.

"Klaus" she panted walking towards the table we were sat at, "I've finally found you" the girl said ignoring me.

"Hayley" he said not looking away from me, "what is it that you need". He didn't look very pleased that she had interrupted us.

"I need to talk to you" she said.

"Well go on then, what do you have to say" he said looking uninterested.

"Privately" she sneered, briefly looking towards me.

Looking annoyed Nik answered "anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Bella" he said to her.

"Fine, you know the **incident"** she said, "that happened the other week".

"Yes what of it" Nik said sounding like he was saying it through clenched teeth.

"Well I'm pregnant" she said sounding smug, Nik froze going pale faced.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what does this have to do with Nik" I said not feeling sorry at all.

"Not that it has anything to do with you" she sneered, "but Klaus is the father of the baby". I froze looking at Klaus in betrayal.

"Please excuse me" I said rushing away from the table towards the doors of the grill. When I got outside my tears finally fell.

"Bell, please let me explain" I heard Klaus shout after me as I sped up. After using his vampire speed to catch up to me.

"Isa, please".

"What is there to explain Niklaus?" I asked him angrily, watching as he flinched as I said his full name. "You betrayed me, what else is there to know?"

"It was one time, once, I promise" he pleaded with me.

"It doesn't matter that it was once Niklaus, did I cheat on you? No, I was loyal to you the whole time".

"I'm sorry" he tried one last time.

"I've got to go" I said as I turned away. When I got a few meters away he finally dropped to the ground, I could smell the scent of his tears tricking down his face.

As I got home I banged the door which caused mom and dad to come see what was wrong. "Mommy, daddy" I said dropping into their arms. I stayed there for half the night until I finally fell asleep.


	7. threats and mysteries

I'm sorry for the long wait but its hard to find enough time to update at the minute but I trying my best. Enjoy!

Klauspov  
>After Bella left all I felt was despair and anger. As I stormed back into the grill and went over to Hayley I slammed her into a wall holding her by her throat.<p>

"Why did you do that" I asked her angrily. As she smirked I felt my wolf rise.

"She deserved to know that her husband cheated on her whilst she was away, completely loyal and faithful to you" she said sounding smug.

'Kill her. Rip out her intestines and feed them to her' I could hear my wolf growl.

"Besides she was an ugly bitch anyway so its not a big deal" she said as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"She is the most beautiful girl in the world and she's my world so if I don't get her back then you will regret it" I growled before squeezing her neck once more then I left.

Damonpov

As me and Elena put Bella in bed we began to talk.

"Why do you think she's like this and where is Klaus" she asked me.

"I don't know but whoever dif it is going to die the most painful death ever" I replied angrily as Bella began to whimper in her sleep.

"No, no leave me alone" she said as if she were in pain.

"Bella baby, wake up sweetheart" I said whilst gently shaking her.

"Daddy?" She asked me with tears in her eyes.

"Its alright baby girl. Elena why don't you go make Bella some hot chocolate" I said.

"Sure, I'll be right back hon" she said walking away.

"Baby what happened to you? Why are you like this?" I asked her.

"Do you know that wolf Hayley?" She asked me.

"Yes, what about her" I asked her confused.

"Well while I was away Klaus slept with her and she came up to us in the grill and told us that she was pregnant" she said as the tears started falling.

"I'll kill him" I growled angrily.

"No daddy just leave it" she said as Elena came back carrying a hot chocolate.

"Its alright, just go back to sleep and I'll make sure he doesn't do anything" Elena told her setting the hot chocolate down.

"Thanks mom" she said closing her eyes as we walked down stairs.

"Did you hear" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yes but I don't think we should do anything about it" she said to me.

"Why not? He deserves it for cheating on my baby" I returned.

"He may deserve it but I feel he will get more pain this way" she said.

"Fine but the minute he hurts her anymore than she is now, he dies, got it" I say to her.

"Okay but I think its time to go to bed, we'll talk more in the morning" she said as we started heading to bed".

Nobodypov

But what Elena and Damon didn't notice was that there was someone outside the house watching.

Ooh who was that watching them and thanks for all the reviews I've been getting and I don't know when I can next update so make sure you review more!


	8. AN (sorry its not an update)

Hi again,  
>I've decided that I don't think my story's doing so well at the minute as I make loads of mistakes and I don't really know what to do in the next chapters so I've decided that I'm going to get a beta for my story. I want it to be good for you and do that you can enjoy it. If you want to be my beta the ln just pm me. And I will still be updating incase you're wondering I'm just sorry if you feel that it's crap.<br>-MissChloeSalvatore


	9. Sorry its another an

Hey again, fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night had agreed to beta my story and help me to make it better so maybe you'll enjoy it more than previously. Go check there profile at u/2048906/fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night. I promise to update as soon as im satisfied with my next chapter,  
>MissChloeSalvatore xx<p> 


End file.
